Saving Iris
by Lionel Nixon
Summary: When a strange, yet familiar, visitor comes to Star Labs, but is he everything they think he is?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short little story I'm doing for your entertainment**

 **Spoiler below**

 _ ***Spoiler***_ **-This is after they stopped the Gorilla attack, and there was no *SPOILER* proposal, and Savitar didn't show up at the end**

 **Enjoy**

 **TT**

"Fire's out, and coffee's on," H.R. said as he carried a carton of cups.

"It's the middle of the day," Cisco pointed out.

"Never too late for coffee—hey, Flash and K.F. return!" He said excitedly, as the two sped in.

"The fire is taken care of," the Flash announced. Everyone congratulated them as Jesse entered.

"Why didn't you guys call me?"

"Oh, well, it was just a fire, and we were already out training," Wally answered instantly. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Dinner tonight?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Well, if you insist," she shrugged with a smirk. They walked off hand in hand.

"I got to get to CCPD," Joe looked up from his phone, and headed towards the exit.

"No one wants coffee?" H.R. stared blankly.

"I'll take one," Iris said kindly.

"You see? Iris appreciates a fine brew," he pointed out. Barry stared at him dryly.

"I have to go to the CCPD too," she told Barry, and kissed him goodbye.

 **TT**

Wally and Jesse raced at breathtaking speeds. Eventually they ran down the ramp, and into the speed lab.

"I totally won that," Wally boasted.

"No way," Jesse teased him.

"Assuming I did win . . . maybe I deserve a reward," he grinned charismatically. They moved closer to each other. They shared a sweet kiss. They broke apart, and Wally frowned.

"Tonight," she bit her lip. Wally stared into her eyes longingly.

They rested in each other's warm embrace for a long while. Caitlin entered the speed lab gingerly.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but Barry wants-"

A breach opened up and stopped her mid-sentence. They stared at the person that came through in shock.

 **TT**

"Explain yourself," Barry commanded him.

"I'm Walter West."

The strange visitor was indeed Wally West. Just not theirs. He wore a white Kid Flash costume. The yellow parts on Wally's suit were white on Walter's. With the same red pants, and a yellow lightning bolt, and red gloves.

"I'm Wally," team Flash's Wally retorted.

"Yeah, but I'm from Earth-4," he clarified.

The whole Flash team stared at him weirdly. "I know I sound crazy, but I really am. I'm Kid Flash on my earth."

"Wally and Wally . . ." Cisco said slowly "two Wally's?"

"It's a dream come true," Jesse grinned. Both Wally's smirked.

"Why are you here?" Barry cut to the chase. He pulled back his mask.

"I need your help. There are new threats on my earth," he began.

"You want us to help you?" Cisco asked.

"No. I want Barry to train me," he finished, but noticed Barry's skeptical look. "You defeating Zoom has jumped from earth to earth."

"I don't know . . ." Barry trailed off.

Walter got down on one knee, "I beseech thee!"

They all stared at him strangely. "I'm guessing by the way you all are staring at me that you don't talk like that here."

"Nope . . ."

"Wally, how did you even get here?" Caitlin asked.

"My Cisco. Who is more handsome, by the way," he said bluntly. Cisco scowled at him.

"Sorry, that honestly slipped out," Walter chuckled.

"Keep in next time," he replied.

Iris suddenly walked in."Hey guys, I forgot my-"

She was suddenly engulfed in a big hug. "Iris, I missed you!"

"Uh, have we met?"She asked strangely.

"Oh, you aren't . . .my Iris," he mumbled sadly "she passed when I was younger."

Barry finally looked to his team.

"You know, guys, maybe we should help him," he suggested. Everyone looked at each other questioningly, but finally agreed.

"Alright, Walter, we'll train you."


	2. Chapter 2

**And we're back enjoy**

 **TT**

Walter ran with Wally in the speed lab. Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco watches his performance.

"He's slower than Wally," Caitlin noticed. Barry nodded as he watched intently. They both sped down the ramp.

"We're going to move on to something I like to call . . . Speed boxing," Barry smirked. Walter had a somewhat anxious expression.

Barry stood on a mat with boxing gloves as Walter stood across from him with a pair.

Walter held up pretty well at first. Then Barry started to speed up. He was caught off guard, and was sent tumbling back to the floor. All three observers visibly cringed as he hit the floor painfully.

"You have to quicken your response time," he told him.

"You don't say," he groaned.

"That's enough for today," he sighed.

Walter headed out stoically.

TT

Jesse kicked her feet up at Cisco's computers.

"Hey," she heard Wally's voice.

"Oh, hey, Wal . . . ter," she finished as she turned around.

"So, are you doing anything tonight?" He asked coolly.

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh, well, maybe we could-"

"She already has plans tonight . . . with her boyfriend," Wally came up and put a protective arm around her.

"Oh. . . Oh-h" Walter said in realization.

"Yeah. . ."

TT

"This pasta salad is amazing," Barry basked in the flavor.

"It's from the box, Barry," Iris scoffed but couldn't resist a smile.

"You make it special though," he grinned.

"You're just saying that," she chuckled.

"I mean it," they heard a knock at the door. Barry went over, and opened it.

"Wally?"

"Walter-" he corrected. Walter had on a light pink shirt button up shirt and jeans.

"I was, uh, wondering if I could maybe join you for dinner. I mean, I assume you're eating dinner," he murmured softly.

"Uh, sure, man, come on in," Barry finally said. The smile on his face grew when he saw Iris.

"This is nice Wally, you should dress like this more often," she told him, spooning some green beans onto her plate.

"Um, I'm Walter," he said carefully. She looked up with a blank expression.

"Oh. Oh yes, of course. Nice to see you again Walter," she shook herself.

Barry rejoined them at the dinner table.

"I didn't know you invited Walter," Iris looked at Barry awkwardly.

"I didn't either."

"If it's a problem I can go," he offered.

"No, it's not that, I just didn't put out a third plate, is all," she fixed, and excused herself from the dinner table and went in search of a plate.

He turned his solemn gaze to Barry. "I just wanted to see Iris again, even if it wasn't my Iris."

"I get it, man," he said comfortingly. He, himself wanted to spend every moment with Iris that he could. He understood what Walter was feeling, but he hoped he'd never have to experience it. He would change it so he'd never have to.

A plate was set in front of him, and he dug in.

"So, Walter, how are things on your earth?" Iris asked casually.

"Well, I'm slower than my Barry, I don't have my Iris, and my Jesse broke up with me," he forced a chuckle. Even though that was true, they had improved a great deal over the last few days.

"Yikes. . ." Barry trailed off.

"I'm sorry," Iris said awkwardly.

"It's fine. That's why I need Barry. To fix things on my earth," he told them.

"That's great for you."

Twenty minutes later, Barry and Iris stared at Walter with wide eyes.

"I've been told I have a serious metabolism," he chuckled sheepishly.

"So much for leftovers tomorrow," Barry replied.

"I'll get you something from Big Belly Burger before I leave, if they have that here," he promised.

"Its fine, Walter," Iris stood up. "I have a paper to get to work on."

She left the table, and went into her room.

"Sorry, if I put you out," he got up, and went to the door, before Barry could reply.

 **TT**

Walter walked down the busy street. He blew his chance to be with Iris again. How he missed his sister! That's why he was here, to make things right.

He hurried down the street as it began to rain, then he felt a hard shove. A man punched him to the ground.

"Let me hold some cash," the man said roughly.

"I'm out, man," he told him. The guy kicked him across the ally.

"Guess I'll just have to hurt you for compensation."

The guy advanced toward him, and he spun out of the way. He punched him swiftly multiple times before he could blink. He didn't have time for this. This guy was making him very _angry!_

He grabbed the guy by the neck, and vibrated his hand at just the right frequency. The friction started to burn his neck.

"Ah!"

He let the man fall limply to the ground, and tore off his clothes, as he sped off in his costume.

 **TT**

Wally spotted Walter in the speed lab.

"What are you doing in here at this hour?" Wally asked.

"Nothing," he muttered, as Walter sat in the dark room.

"Why are you here?" He asked again firmly, and turned on the lights.

"Nothing. Leave me alone," he brooded.

"You can't be in here."

With an agitated growl, he sped up to Wally and punched him, knocking him unconscious. He reached for a syringe. He carefully took his blood, and injected it into himself. An evil smirk came to his face as he sped off.

He noticed H.R. just as he was about to leave.

"Wally? What are to still doing here?"

Walter ran up to him, and smashed him against the wall.

"Wally, what are you doing?" he groaned.

"It's Walter."

He took him by the collar, and ran off.

 **TT**

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy**

 ***Speeds off***

 **TT**

"What's going on?" Iris asked, as she entered the speed lab.

"Walter and H.R. are gone," Caitlin told her.

"I remember Walter, but not much else," Wally said.

"What exactly about Walter?" Barry asked.

"He was, like, sulking in here, or something," he recalled. Iris and Barry looked at each other warily.

"Maybe he was upset about last night," Iris suggested.

"Last night?" Julian asked.

"Long story."

"But, why would H.R. be gone too?" Jesse wondered.

"I don't know, but we have to find them both," Barry looked at Cisco "can you track his phone?"

"You insult me," Cisco got to work.

"If they both disappeared at the same time, they can't be too far apart," Iris reasoned.

"We'll find them."  
 **TT**

"Why exactly am I tied up?" H.R. asked casually. Walter sighed agitatedly.

"So you don't try anything," he said obviously.

"What could I do to a speedster?"

"I don't know."

"What about-?"

"Just stop asking questions!" He shouted irritably. "Now that I took some of Wally's speed, I'm even faster."

"How?"

"His blood combined with mine, since we're the same person-and why am I telling you this?"

"Just thought since you're an evil villain you should monologue," H.R. shrugged.

"I'm not evil, just . . . ambitious."

"You seem evil to me," Flash sped up. They successfully found the abandoned glue factory.

"Walter, why are you doing this?"

"That doesn't matter. You will show me how to fully tap into the speed force," he commanded.

"I'll never show you anything."

He glared hatefully at him, and ran at him. H.R. sat mesmerized by the flashing yellow lights, as the two ran, trying to best one another.

Walter punched Flash, and he continuously tried to block punches himself. _Uppercut, left, right, uppercut_ he memorized. He dealt a blow to Flash's stomach, and sent him hurling backwards.

"It's the only way you'll save H.R."

Suddenly, Kid Flash ran behind him, and ran him into the wall.

"I'm literally beating myself up," Wally smirked. After multiple blows, Wally knocked Walter across the room.

"Get Cisco," he told Wally, as he sped off "We're sending our friend here back to where he came from."

"No!" he yelled, utterly enraged as Barry kept him subdued. "Show me how to command the speed force! Show me how to save Iris!"

"We are already going to change the future," he assured him.

"My Iris. I want her back, I want to save her," he hissed. Wally and Cisco stood beside him a moment later. Walter vibrated his molecules, and slipped out of Barry's grasp.

"Now that I have Cisco, I can do that," he growled. Barry vibrated and the same frequency, and punched him.

"You won't let me save my Iris, then I won't let you save your H.R."

He sped over, and grabbed H.R. and vibrated his hand.

"Walter, listen to me, don't do this, alright? I can help you."

"You're lying to me!"

"What would Iris think of what you're doing?" Wally shot at him.

"I know what it's like to lose someone close to you," Flash calmed him "but you have to move forward."

He contemplated Barry's wise words.

"I just want her back, and I have the power to do it," he said.

"But at what cost? Becoming a killer? Time travel has consequences, but you can honor her memory. Here and now."

"I'll never see her again," he got quiet.

"I feel like that too sometimes, but I know my mom will always be with me."

He stared down. He came here to save his Iris, and somehow . . . he did.

He released H.R. slowly. "I want to be a hero. The right way."

Cisco put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he opened up a breach. Walter stood in front of it.

"Tell Jesse that I'll be back to visit her one day," he smirked.

"We won't," Wally told him. He turned his firm gaze to Barry.

"Thank you, Barry Allen." He jumped through, as the breach closed.

He let out a breath, as suddenly a portal opened in front of him. A giant beastly monster stood in front of him.

"Who are you?" He breathed out.

"I am Savitar, and you serve me now."

 **TT**

 **Review . . . or I'll run back in time and stop you from being born!**

 **Heh. Did I say that out loud?**


End file.
